The Doctor
by ItsNotJustTheBlood
Summary: This is my own little idea of a story. Young version of a Sookie goes to visit The Doctor. Little does she know what she's walking into, which is going to lead her down a winding road of wonders. This is my second story, I hope you guys like it!


It was that day, the first day that i'd walked into that Doctor's office, that day I had never expected to see the most wonderful man to walk this Earth.

I was only sixteen, but my hormones flickered wildly that day. I'd came in to be checked on, having serious back problems. That's not very well to say the least, at this age...but, as I walk back towards the private room with the woman who called me back, she took my temperature and all of the usual things doctor's do. "He'll be right in." Her soft voice, distracting me from checking out my finger, and I give her a simple smile, nodding as she exits the room.

Wait, 'him?' I didn't know how to particularly feel about the situation then, mostly because I'd always preferred women doctors. Gazing up towards the vents on the ceiling, I shiver as the cool air blows out towards me, having no jacket; causing me to shiver. Well, if you'd ever been in a room waiting for your doctor, you'd know how boring it could be I begin observing all the posters on the walls around me, speaking of the body parts, or all of the possible diseases you could get, or catch. When I hear the door rattle, my head swings in that direction.

I hope that he doesn't notice my jaw dropping slightly, because...I can't believe this God...is working in this Doctor's Office, in the middle of nowhere.

I look into his deep brown eyes, they contain a bit of a glint, but also seem to hold so much sympathy and kindness. I don't know how else to describe him, he's perfect. The brown hair that's cut short, but is a bit wavy, swept back, revealing his jawline, making him look very masculine.

"Hello." His mutters out, causing my insides to clench and a dark blush to take over my whole body. When he gives me a smile and chuckles, I don't know what else to say other than the fact that I'm practically melting inside. The sad part is that maybe he's not even feeling this...What if he isn't sensing the tension in the air between us? What if my new obsession is not as attracted to me?

"Hey..." I practically breathe. Jesus, could I make myself look even more like a fool?

"What brings you here today?" He asks, leaning back against the counter, and I gaze into his deep brown eyes and smile at his genuine smile he's shooting at me, and I can feel my heart going a million miles a minute, and I let out a sigh as I begin to tell him..

"Well, my back has been a bit of a jerk lately, I can't really do much with it anymore. I don't know how to describe it, my friend told me it was my muscles, she said she felt a lump just under my shoulder blade." I watch as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his instruments, first using the one to check my heartbeat. Is it possible that it speeds up anymore? Because it does, like crazy...

"Let me check you out." He mumbles, his deep voice making my insides clench. When he steps insanely close to me and starts pressing it to my chest, trying to check my heartbeat, he brushes my nipple, causing me to gulp. I'd not bothered with a bra, mostly because where my so-called injury is, my bra would've been. I squeeze my eyes shut, knowing he can probably hear my heartbeat grow faster the closer he gets. I try to tame my heart, I try to push my thoughts elsewhere, take deep breaths... Of course I fail. As he steps away, he asks me to stand, and I do so, on shaky legs...that is.

"Could you bend over, as if you're going down to touch your toes?" He asks. Absolutely no hesitation there, I drop, my backside thrusting outwards as I do so, and I breathe in deeply as his cool hands travel under my shirt, pushing it up along the way. I bite my lip when I feel

his finger trailing down my spine. I probably seem like a wanton hussy, being so dumb towards the situation. After he's finished, when I go to stand up straight, he tells me to do so slowly.

As I'm standing at my full height again, my back to him...I feel his cool hands grip my hips.


End file.
